healing
by Sakuyan
Summary: [Cloud x Robin (M)] Robin always patches up Cloud's wounds when he returns from who knows where. However, there's one time he can't. Mild spoilers for Fire Emblem: Awakening.


**A/N:** Written on a whim. I'm in no way back to writing, but... yeah.  
Enjoy.

* * *

 **healing**

* * *

Robin is no healer. He knows offense magic, and Nosferatu heals the wielder, but it doesn't do much for others.

There are times he wishes he picked up how to use healing staves or any kind of curing magic. This is one of those times, as he wraps bandages around Cloud's wounds caused from training outside the Smash Manor.

Cloud Strife is an enigma, one no one can hope to understand. He came mere months ago with a handful of other newcomers, but he didn't get to know any of them.

Robin got to know the blond through constant pestering and wrapping up his wounds when Cloud became injured. The tactician wants to question where the other swordsman went to attain such injuries, but the older male doesn't answer when Robin voices his concerns.

Instead, he picks up his sword, continues fighting, and Robin resigns himself to patching up the silent swordsman when he goes off on his secret training missions.

"You're not going to tell me why you ran off again, are you?" the magic swordsman asks, cutting the bandage and sticking it together. Cloud's bright blue eyes stare him, as if they're looking past him to something else, and it gives Robin the chills.

Cloud's eyes are… different, to say the least. Their color could light up a dark night sky, and swirls dance about in them consistently. They're not normal, but Robin doesn't ask what happened to him. It's not his business.

Besides answering Robin's inquiry, Cloud stands, putting his sword on his back and giving his companion a brief nod and a mutter of "thanks" as he heads back towards the manor.

The young tactician sighs and rubs his temple. He may not know Cloud well, but he knows the other is an excellent fighter, so whoever gave him those wounds were stronger than many of them here.

Just who is it?

-v-

This time is worse. Robin's training his magic when Cloud stumbles upon him, breaths ragged with a puddle of blood around him. Robin gasps as the blond falls forward, and he manages to catch him before he hits the ground.

"Cloud?" Robin calls, but there's no answer. He curses inwardly, gripping Cloud's waist with one arm, and begins the slow descent towards the Manor.

Thankfully, it's not too far, and they make it there within half an hour; however, Cloud's lost quite a bit of blood during the trek. "Someone!" the younger male yells, lowering his companion to lean against the wall.

A door opens and Lucina looks at the pair for a moment before her eyes widen in shock. She breaks out of her stupor enough to go back to her room and call for Dr. Mario, and he comes within ten minutes.

"I'll-a take-a care of him-a," the doctor reassures as he and Cloud teleport to the infirmary, leaving Robin and Lucina to look at each other.

"Robin?"

"...What happened…" Robin mumbles, sliding down the wall and gripping his forearms. Cloud's blood coats his hands and his stomach turns. Despite seeing Chrom's army through countless battles, blood of a close ally is something the young tactician has yet to come to terms with.

"Shh," the blue-haired swordsman whispers, wrapping her friend in her arms. She rocks them from side to side, her hand stroking Robin's white locks as he trembles and gasps. Eventually, he settles, and Lucina pulls away enough to give him a determined stare. "Cloud will be fine."

"How?" Robin mumbles, staring at the drying red substance on his fingers.

"He's a strong man… I'd even say he could surpass father in his abilities." The woman pulls Robin up and gives him a little shove. "Go to him. He'll listen to you."

Robin doubts it, but he nods at his longtime ally before heading towards where Cloud is.

-v-

Entering the infirmary, the magic swordsman looks at the ones he's come to know over his time here. Robin lets out a sigh as he heads towards the nurse's desk, and it feel as if he's watching his body through another realm as the kind girl takes him to a room.

"He's been mumbling your name," she says. The words bring Robin back to his body, and he stares at her, eyebrow raised. "Are you two dating, by any chance?"

"Wha… no…" the young man murmurs, feeling a flush coat his cheeks. To be honest, over the times he's gotten to know the older swordsman, he felt a pang of something in his chest, but Robin had shook it away, telling himself there was no way Cloud could harbor romantic attraction for another man.

However, maybe Robin had been wrong all this time, and now Cloud was all alone, without anyone by his side.

Robin opens the door, eyes taking in Cloud's form on the bed. The blond looks expressionless, but the younger knows him, and he sees the pain hiding in those mysterious blue depths. He sits next to him, taking the man's hand, giving a brief smile at the other when he gives him a look.

"I'm sorry I couldn't heal you."

Cloud blinks. "What?"

"All those times you were hurt, all I could was bandage up your wounds… and I couldn't even do that this time." Robin bites his lower lip, gripping Cloud's hand tighter.

The blond gives a laugh, causing Robin to jolt in surprise. Cloud is… laughing? After a few seconds pass, the swordsman composes himself, and he gives a tiny smile towards his companion. "You did more than what others would."

"Cloud, I…"

Cloud doesn't give Robin time to finish his sentence, as he closes the distance between them.

Robin's mind may be offline, but his body isn't, as his arms wrap around the other's torso and his lips move against the blond's. Air becomes an issue after a few moments, causing the pair to separate, and once again, Cloud laughs.

"You're too cute for your own good."

"...Shut it," Robin mutters, cheeks flushing, and Cloud's arm wraps around his shoulder to pull the smaller man against him. The young tactician smiles, placing his temple against Cloud's chest, listening to the steady heartbeat under his ear. "Cloud?"

"Mm?"

"I'll heal you this time."

* * *

 ** _Fin._**


End file.
